warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ivanjoe123
Yo! First off sign your comment via adding 4 ~'s in a row or go up to the tool bar and press "signature". And as for an alliance between the Blaze Ravens and Hellsing Regiment, sure! Why not? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ivanjoe123 19:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Cool thanks -ivanjoe123 Hey Ivan, if you want the HR allies with the BR then write a section that says Allies/Enemies/Reation etc. Also before you start with alliances, you should solve the problem your article has right now. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay Dirge just give me a list, because I already fixed a lot... I think. Thanks Supah. :D... Lol thats terrible x) Ivanjoe123 20:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Another thing Ivan. When responding to someones comment on you user page it is best to respond on their page. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) your not bad, your just learning. if you wan't help just arsk someone or look on the "How to" pages. I've found that they're a good gide line when making my one article. :P Trulyrandom 01:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure Random, since you're here, any advice? I know that they're overpowered and I'm working on that, but anything else? Ivanjoe123 02:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) your not bad, your just learning. if you wan't help just arsk someone or look on the "How to" pages. I've found that they're a good gide line when making my one article. : Trulyrandom 02:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your problem isn't so much that you hav overpowered troops, it's that your very matey in the way you talk. Think about it more like you are talking to strangers in a sort of briefing rather than mates. also, the GK are orgonised into brotherhoods, not companys :P also try not to make a link to the modern world, so rather than the marines, try the stormtroopers. Please don't take this to heart, I'm not trying to put you down Trulyrandom 02:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The way someone talks is not a major problem, Truly. -- 02:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll look at the Last Stand part. As for the codes...I have no idea what those are. (: /Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) OK epic battle, BUT usually (99%) a world facing even a splinter fleet witout astarte help is doomed. Now try facing Hive Fleet Behemoth, one massive fleet. But this can be fixed. Your real problem is how you speak. On articles, unless they are for humour, must be formal. Like your at a buisness meeting, and not chatting to your friends. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The problem is actually rather simple. The public computer I occasionally used cannot properly recognise the coding for the edit screen. Hence, attempts to edit it for a user using the new look and not the HTML code editing screen, which I use, scrambles the code. --Lither My talk 03:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. It was my earlier message by 180.95.18.3 that caused the problem. My computer scrambled the codes. You shouldn't need to change anything. --Lither My talk 03:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. It isn't the first time Wikia's hicupped. --Lither My talk 03:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about negative feedback. And there is no need to feel discouraged. You only have a few real problems... #First and formost, grammar and formality. #Toning them down and the relations with SM chapters Really those are you only problems, and im happy to help. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) That doesnt mean rewrite the whole thing, revision means to fix the problem, like the ones I stated. And yes this is fanon, but to copy anothers idea makes things seems cheap and unoriginal (not insulting you) and it is easy to come up with you own ideas. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Always happy to help. ;D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Well what kind of world is it? A Hive world? Feral? Civilized? Forgeworld? Plus you must take into account the population, dispertion, etc. And Dark Eldar are raiders, you know lighting strikes, decepetion, etc. Add all that with their speed, agility, reflexes, and experience i'd say...pretty fast. Unless the planet pulls together real fast. Does that help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ivan, about the trouble you had. Sorry it took me so long to answer I was busy. But I dont know what happened. But it seems to be resolved now. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It sounds alright, but the Sankari would have disposed of the STC once they aquired better technology, and as I mentioned, it only had the most basic needs on there. It didn't have anything like planet destroyers or the Armor of Sue. So what ever your dudes plan on getting from it will pretty much be shot to pieces once they open it up and see that it's really worthless. You could perhaps build something around that. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I should also mention that Sankari space is locked up tighter than a Sororita virgin. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes this is the third time. The Sankari article is rather out of date. I have to make some modifications to it to fix that. ^.^ --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes. You may use Zenith Canka. I haven't been much at work here. Hmmm, perhaps I'll come back again thanks to you.Bladiumdragon 13:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) N-no. He's not part of an alternate reality. You wrote some strange version of him that I don't recognize on your article. As for linking, you see what looks like a chain next to the bent "i"? Click on that, then write the name of the article you want to link the sentence to.Bladiumdragon 19:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ivan, listen, about your Hellsing and Night Guard. I've been going over them and there is still alot to do. First of all with the Hellsing Regiment, the formatting is all over the place. Images that best be put at the bottom are being placed at the top. As well as that the article is still not always serious. You cant put humour in a article like that unless its a humour article. Think of it like a formal documentary, and no asking questions in a article. On top of that they seem very overpowered, even a few hundred normal marines can crush a army of humans in days or even hours. Finally much of it is very mary sue; best of the best, always trying to save the innocent, powerful/elite, everyone seems to like them, etc. Sorry but i thinking i should say it before someone else says it more harshly. Then there is the Night Guard. Again, documentary. And a elder telling a story of them to praise them? Really? Sorry but thats silly. Is it an article overviewing a type of regiment or a story? Should never half-it. I know this is alot, i understand, for a while i've been just going around and rehauling my own articles. But you need to relook your articles and revaluate them. Things have gotten busy but I am still more than happy to help out and their are others who are better writers than i am who would also help. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:20, October 26, 2012 (UTC)